


You could be mine

by I_am_a_unicorn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Seduction, Bad Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Choking, Hacking, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Reader is friendzoned :(, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_unicorn/pseuds/I_am_a_unicorn
Summary: Sometimes anger transformes you, the fear becomes force and you let go of all the emotions, you express yourself and no matter how dramatic the consequences will be...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In this period I am literally obsessed with watch dogs 2. And because I love Kylo Ren and Watch dogs, I came up with this. I hope you like it ^^

As soon as (Y/N) accepted, she understood exactly what they were going to do. The plan itself was a screenplay, they only had to create the scenes around, in the way they had imagined. With Kylo Ren as the main character. His anger, his torments, his despair... All this has allowed her to work on something really intriguing, with a setting almost intimate. _But she really wanted it to end? she really wanted to go back to the monotonous and boring life as before?_ She had chosen the evil because the good was banal. God had given her a gun easy to handle. And maybe she was not afraid to shoot. She just wanted to stop the time, to forget everything she knew. But **_he_** was always there, in a thousands of deja vù. All would be over at dawn, and she would never see him again.


	2. Welcome to hell

"I will not do that." She said firmly. (Y/N) was tall, with a proud deportment, a piercing and gloomy look and a smile that at times could be charming. In that moment, however, she wasn't smiling, indeed, her eyes were menacing. Why everyone wanted to all costs to exploit her for their evil purposes?

" I will not be the puppet of anyone. I've had enough of you, looking for every way to take away my freedom!"

  
"Nobody wants to take away your freedom, we just need your help to..." General Hux began to say, but he was interrupted.  
"You know what? I don't give a fuck! I do not want to be involved in your stupid war. My final answer is no."

  
Hux knitted his eyebrows. _How dare she talk like that? No, no one could afford to address him in a such disrespectful way._  
"In this case, I feel obliged to act the hard way." He grinned stepping forward. "Would you rather see your planet destroyed, or be a good girl and cooperate?"

At his words, she felt the hair stand on end at her nape, her face was pale. She looked at him in contempt.  
"You're disgusting."

  
"It's not me that has invaded the privacy of many people." He retorted with a smirk. At that point (Y/N) felt her head throbbing, her sight fogging.

  
"Son of a bitch!" She shouted, raising her fist to hit him, but two troopers grabbed her before she could do so.  
"Is that your final decision?"  
"All right, I accept."

  
[...]

  
Kylo scowled from behind his mask as he stared at the girl in front of him. _How dare they seek help from a stranger without asking him before? They thought that he was weak to do it himself?_ Il wasn't the first time that happened. However, he didn't say anything, he just kept observing her.

He noticed the clumsy way she buried her hands in the pockets of the hoodie that she wore, pinching nervously the cloth with her fingers. There was something in her that was stressing him, maybe because they had preferred trusting her instead of their commander, or maybe because he couldn't read her mind. She was like a book without words. Her thoughts, her emotions, her memories were inaccessible to him, anonymus like her.

  
 (Y/N) sighed, rolling her eyes. To be honest she always dreamed about entering in a secret base, but in that moment she only wanted to go away. The way Kylo was staring at her, made her feel uncomfortable. It was like he was studying a lab cavy. The atmosphere in the room was tense. At her back were two troopers, at her left General Hux and in front of her Kylo Ren.

He stepped forward and lifted his arm. In the same moment (Y/N) felt herself being lifted in the air by an invisible force, her body was imobilized. She gulped, suddenly feeling her throat burn. Her gaze was disoriented, with the most lost and sweet eyes Kylo had ever seen, soft and dark like a deer's ones.

"I heard a lot about you. They say you're the most powerful hacker in the Galaxy." Despite the fear, she could not help but frown. Apparently, sabotaging the shady plans of a company, hacking into a satellite and showing to her planet part of the rotten society, gave her more fame than she thought. The problem was that she spoke ill of _them_ , and the question of all was " _them who?"_ It was an act of intellectual freedom, and freedom meant to tell people what they didn't want to hear. They were lucky, no one was paying her for that.

  
"As I see, Hux has decided to ask your help without asking my opinion." The General opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced. (Y/N) enjoyed the expression of fear and subjugation painted on his face. Finally someone was giving him a lesson.


End file.
